


Everyone needs a break sometimes.

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Post game fluff.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Everyone needs a break sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Only checked by me again. Mistakes are my bad.
> 
> Ive hit some big writers block, so please send me ideas to get me going again. 
> 
> And basically two things, try to not say honestly like Daan, and second I will always be number one Daan is a top train!

She was exhausted, another game of being tackled and pushed into advertising boards. She made her rounds with the fans, stopping a few times to tease Daan, by the time she headed in, she could see Daan waiting for her by the doors. 

Lisa stopped her on the way in, "you guys want to come out for a drink? I think most of us are going?" 

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I think I might want a long hot bath after being attacked all night again." The two women laughed as they caught up to Daan still standing at the door. "Do you want to go out tonight? I might miss it, but you go if you want to." 

Daan took her hand once they were inside, "I think I just want to go home too." 

Lisa laughed at the two, "such a married couple." She winked at the two as she headed into the locker room. 

Beth showered and walked back into the locker room, it was empty except for her girlfriend who sat beside her locker and was wearing Beth's training top. "Comfortable?" She asked the Dutch woman. 

"I can't wait to go home, I'm thinking take away, a bath and then getting straight in bed? Good plan?" 

Beth nodded, proceeding to try and get dressed, out the corner of her eye she could see the older women watching her. "Perv." She called her as she put another shirt on. 

Dann laughed, "no. Looks like that bruise is coming through already." She reached out to try and stop Beth from pulling the shirt all the way down. "Plus, yeah i like the view." Beth playfully rolled her eyes, swatting Daan's hands away. 

Once she was dressed she came to stand in front of her girlfriend, leaning down and cupping her face so she could place a kiss on her lips, "ready to go?" 

Daan carried their bags in while Beth was reading out take away options, "honestly, whatever you want, I'll have." The older woman said, dropping their bags to the floor, and removing her shoes onto the shoe rack, while Beth ordered. 

As they waited, Daan poured them both a glass of wine, "want to cuddle while we wait?" 

The two took their seats, Daan almost immediately putting her legs up in Beth's lap. 

"Finally, I'm so tired. How's your shoulder?" 

Beth stretched her arm up, reaching across to put it around Daan's shoulder, she received a slight shove in return, followed by a sarcastic "smooth." 

"Yeah it's okay, thank you again for staying with me, like my personal nurse," she winked at her girlfriend. Beth placed her hands on Daan's leg, and started massaging her knee. 

"That feels good, can you do that for like 20 years." Beth laughed at her girlfriend, "honestly, keep going." 

"So demanding, you're lucky I already love you."

Beth continued to massage the older women's leg, while the two of them joked with each other while they waited. Daan had started to become heavy eyed as the doorbell rang, "Guess I'll get it then." Beth laughed as she moved Daan's legs from her lap. Beth came back into the room with their takeaway. "Sushi?" 

"My hero," her girlfriend declared as she started opening the bag, and pulling the food out. 

The two sat beside each other helping themselves and occasionally feeding each other bits of sushi. Beth watched as Daan dropped her next mouthful down herself. 

"Why are you so messy?" She asked the Dutch woman. 

"I'm not, you're staring at me and it puts me off, stalker." 

Beth gave her girlfriend a playful shove causing her once again to drop food on herself. "Beth!" She turned to her girlfriend, leaning over and grabbing some food to push it into Beth's face. The two of them ended up wrestling on the sofa. Daan was above her, to get more of the upper hand Beth wrapped her legs around the older woman. Instead of giving her the chance to beat her girlfriend, Daan stopped, with beth pinned beneath her, "Hey, look at that. Guess I am a top," she laughed. 

Beth smiled at her, placing her hands on either side of Daan's face. "Yes, you are," she said before pulling her down for a kiss. Beth was content, she had the solid warmth of her girlfriend keeping her grounded. 

"You're so beautiful," the Dutch woman told her as she leant in for another kiss. Beth could feel herself start to blush, when Daan would tell her things like this, she always got that immediate warmth start from deep in her belly. Daan was really smooth, though she wouldn't tell her girlfriend that, and one of her favourite things was when Daan took the lead. "Do you want to change to dessert?" She said as she winked at Beth, causing her to burst out laughing. 

***

Beth woke to an empty bed, she reached for Daan's pillow - it was still warm. "Daan?" She called out. She felt boneless and spent, and not at all wanting to get up and look for her girlfriend. 

Daan poked her head through the open door to the bathroom. "Thought you were going to sleep all the way through," She playfully rolled her eyes, "it's not even 8, what tired you out?" She joked with beth. 

"How do you honestly have so much energy? What are you doing in there?" She could see stream making its way through the gap in the door. 

"I was just running a bath, thought I was going to have to jump on you to wake you up." Daan finally walked back into the bedroom, "want to join me?" She held her hand out, Beth wasted no time in taking it as the Dutch women helped her from the bed.


End file.
